Pokemon Indigo
by M14R0
Summary: Three trainers set off on an adventure around the Kanto Region. What challenges await them as they strive to become the best they can be? Also, who is this Team Rocket everybody is talking about? Rating may go up in later chapters.


Pallet town was quiet as the morning sun started its rise over the small town. The skies were blue with white, fluffy clouds. A flock of Pidgey soared through the air, looking for their breakfast, while Rattata scurry around in the small town, raiding trash cans. A Dodrio cried out, signaling the morning and within minutes people had begun setting up stalls in the center of town, getting ready to sell their merchandise.

Atop a hill sat a building. But it isn't just any building. It is home to Kanto's one and only Professor Oak. Inside the building, Samuel Oak was just finishing getting dressed. He pulled on his white lab coat and made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs, greeting his assistants.

"Professor," said Luke, the professor's second in command. "You do remember what today is right?" Luke asked, his eye brows raised in questioning.

"Of course," Samuel said with a chuckle. "Just re-jog my memory quickly," he said as he leaned towards Luke. Luke sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"Today is the day the three trainers come and collect their first Pokemon. How could you forget? I have been reminding you every day for the past month," Luke replied followed my an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry, Luke my boy. I have the three Pokemon ready. Come, let's give them one last check," Samuel said as he began to walk towards his office. When he entered, the lights turned on automatically, and the blinds opened, revealing the great Oak Corral where many Pokemon lived. Luke closed the door behind him ,and they both headed over to a machine that held three Poké balls. Samuel picked the first two up and released the Pokemon inside before releasing the last one.

Now standing on a table were three Pokemon: Bulbasaur the grass/poison-type, Squirtle, the water-type and Charmander the fire-type. These were three Pokemon that most beginner trainers start off with.

"They all look healthy enough," Luke said as he got a closer inspection of the Pokemon. As his head leaned towards Squirtle, he got a face full of bubbles. Samuel, Bulbasaur and Squirtle began laughing but Charmander grabbed her tail and held the flame away from the bubbles. Her eyes closed as she let out an exhausted sigh.

"Well, we have a prankster here don't we?" Samuel asked in between laughs as he scratched Squirtle's head. Squirtle closed his eyes in content, sighing as he relaxed.

"Anyway," Luke said as he wiped the bubbles from his eyes. "Return them ba-" he was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "They must be here early," Luke said as he left the office. He rushed towards the door and opened it to reveal three kids. The first was a boy with spiky blonde hair and grey eyes behind a pair of glasses. He is was wearing a grey turtleneck and white jeans as well as grey running shoes.

The second was a girl with orange hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had a few freckles dotted on her cheeks. She was wearing a green kimono with white piping and brown sandals. The last was a boy with short, dark brown hair, light green eyes and tanned skin. He had a band aid over his nose. He was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt and black jeans with dark blue running shoes. Around his neck were brown rosary beads.

"Ahh, good morning you three," Luke said. "You must be...?" he asked the boy with blonde hair.

"Oh, my name is Tyler Prince," the boy said with a bow of his head.

"Ashley Vapour here," the girl said as she smiled and waved at Luke.

"Ch-charlie Valisa," the last boy said shyly as he slid his hands in his pockets and kicked the pebble across the step he was on.

"Dont be shy," Luke said as he smiled at Charlie. Charlie looked up and forced a smile. Luke's words hadn't calmed him down at all. Luke led them into the lab, and Tyler and Ashley's mouths dropped open, eyes wide, staring in awe at the place. Charlie shuffled in behind them, in awe too but much better at hiding it. They walked right through the lab and into Professor Oak's office.

"Ahh, hello there," Samuel said as he smiled widely at the three kids.

"A pleasure to meet you sir," Ashley said.

"How polite. And you must be Charlie?" Samuel said, and Charlie nodded shyly. "Okay, well let's get things started. First off, do you all know the choices for a starter?" Samuel asked, getting a nod from each one of them. "I guess you pick then..." Samuel said, kind of hurt that he hasn't had to explain what Pokemon are available.

"Well, girls first," Tyler said as he nudged Ashley forward. He hoped she didn't pick the one he wants.

"Okay, well I am going to choose..." Ashley said as she examined the Pokemon. Her eyes went to Charmander. "...Charmander," she said and picked the fire-type up. Charmander was happy a girl had chosen her. Boys were to...boyish for her. Charmander licked Ashley's cheek in thanks, making Ashley giggle.

"Charlie? Wanna go next?" Tyler asked, being the gentleman as always. Charlie cowered away a little.

"No thank you" he said quickly as his eyes darted between the final two Pokemon.

"Okay..." Tyler said as he stepped forward. He didn't have to hesitate one second. "I am going with Squirtle," he said, picking up the prankster. Squirtle and Tyler hit it off right away, both tickling each other until they were having hysterical fits on the floor. Charlie looked over the final Pokemon, a Bulbasaur. He walked over to Bulbasaur.

"Hi," Charlie greeted.

"Saur" Bulbasaur replied with a smile. Charlie smiled too, no longer nervous around the grass/poison-type. He began petting Bulbasaur, who leaned in to the touch.

"Right, now that is all done we have a few more items for you," Samuel said as he took a box off of his desk. He took three devices out of the box. "This here is a Pokedex. It holds information on any Pokemon in the world. Each one is colored the same color as you're starter," he said as he handed Tyler the blue Pokedex, Ashley the red one and Charlie the green.

"Thank you so much professor," Tyler said as he returned Squirtle back to his Poké Ball. Ashley kept Charmander in her arms and Charlie returned Bulbasaur.

"That is not all. Here we have fifteen empty Poké Balls. Five for each of you," Luke said as he handed the new trainers five Poké Balls. The trainer stored them away and smiled at the professor and his assistant.

"Good luck children. Go out there and become the best you can be" Samuel said as he and Luke led the kids to the entrance of the lab. The trainers waved goodbye as they all three headed to Route 1.

"Hey, I have an idea" Ashley said as she stopped the other two. "Why don't we travel together for a while? It saves us traveling alone," she said.

"I'm in," Tyler replied.

"Erm...okay," Charlie replied shyly as he smiled at the other two. So, the kids started walking, heading into Route 1, the first step on their adventure.

What will behold them in this new world they have entered? You will have to wait and see.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Hello there readers. First off all, a big shout out to JohtoBlue for being a beta for this story. They have amazing work themselves, so go check them out. Also I would like to thank you for giving your time to read this.**

**Question: What do you guys think of the three protagonists?**


End file.
